Level shifters are utilized in electronic circuits for changing the voltage of a signal from one voltage level to another voltage level. For example, some electronic circuits employ different power domains, wherein different reference voltages are used to power the circuitry in each power domain. The reference voltage in a power domain defines the voltage levels that represent an asserted logic state (e.g. a logic value of “1”) and a negated logic state (e.g. a logic value of “0”) for signals in the power domain. In order to ensure proper communication of information between power domains, a level shifter can be employed to shift the voltage of a signal communicated across the power domains so that the logic state represented by the signal is consistent over the power domains.
Level shifters are sometimes used in applications where input logic voltage level signals are translated to output signals at higher voltage levels. For example, automotive, electronic data processing, and industrial control applications may require high voltage level shifters to drive various peripheral devices. Such circuits are often implemented in application specific integrated circuits (ASICs) or as independently packaged circuits. High voltage level shifters may translate a logic level (e.g., 0 to 5 volts) input signal to signals at higher voltage levels.